pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Camino del Fuego/Capítulo 14:Canción de buenas noches
~Capítulo 14~ Las manos de Yárchick temblaban, y ella sabía que su piel habría palidecido. No, no estaba preparada para eso. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su padre. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿Volver a casa? Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngEs tu única opción. Yárchick guardó silencio por un momento. No, no podía volver, no podía regresar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y el mundo se movió violentamente. Gotas de sudores fríos pasaron por su frente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aran se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal al instante. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png¡¡Yárchick!! Pocos instantes después Yárchick temblaba como una hoja en los brazos de Aran, que la sujetaban con firmeza. Su voz temblaba un poco a causa de la respiración ahogada de Yárchick. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngNo puedes obligarla a volver. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngNo soy yo quien la obligará a ir. Es inevitable. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngPero... Tiene que haber otra manera. Ihsan suspiró. Él también estaba entristecido. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngYo lo siento tanto como tú. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png¡Pero jamás sentirás lo mismo que ella! Vappu, en la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera Yárchick se había atrevido nunca a responder así a su padre, y jamás había visto a la joven grovyle así de afectada. Estaba pálida, temblorosa, y llorando. Parecía tan débil en ese estado... Zael quiso huir de esa escena. No quería ver a Yárchick así, era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, la mano firme de Vappu lo detuvo. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png¿Por qué le ha pasado eso, Zael? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png¿Por qué te importa? Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png¡Por que aprecio a Yárchick lo suficiente para considerarla de la familia! Así que explícamelo, por favor. Sus ojillos revelaban que estaba realmente preocupada. Zael sintió pena, así que suspiró y se sentó en un sofá del salón. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.pngEs que... Yárchick no era... El ejemplo de una hija ideal, por lo que se entiende en mi familia. Era rebelde y maleducada y muy violenta desde pequeña, y... No sé qué le hará papá cuando vuelva. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png¿La pegará? Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.pngNo lo sé. Pero no me lo quiero imaginar, e imagino que ella tampoco. Los ojos de Vappu se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que Zael no supo cómo detener. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.pngYo...No quiero que le hagan daño. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.pngEs que...Es lo que tiene que pasar. ~~ El bosque aún estaba frío, pero para Yárchick era un frío casi agradable. Le permitía pensar en mantener el calor, en vez de en la respuesta que se vería obligada a dar ahora mismo. Ihsan estaba a un metro de ella, sonriendo levemente. Sabía que la decisión había sido dificíl para ella, por el miedo a sufrir. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png¿Y bien, ya te has decidido? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngMe temo que sí. Voy a volver. Ihsan suspiró. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. La mirada de la joven era triste, pero su valentía lo compensaba. Por alguna razón le recordaba a él mismo. Movió la cabeza, pensativo. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngSupongo que sabrás cuidar bien de Vappu. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿¡Quieres que venga conmigo!? Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngPor supuesto. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngP-pero... Ihsan le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró de forma tranquilizadora. La tensión de Yárchick se fue al instante. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngNecesito que ella esté contigo, Yárchick. Y no te puedo decir por qué. Yárchick no sabía si desconfiar de las razones de Ihsan. Lo sentía como un padre, y un padre jamás arriesgaría la vida de sus hijos aposta. A menos que fuera un padre horrible, que no era el caso. Aún así... Estaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones cuando Ihsan la empujó hacia un lado con fuerza. Yárchick solo notó la presencia del Legendario Oscuro cuando ambos estaban muy ocultos entre los arbustos. En este caso era Zekrom, que comenzó a destruir mucho más lejos de allí, del pueblo. El peligro había pasado tras diez minutos de pura tensión. Ihsan la cogía por los hombros, estrechándola con fuerza. Siempre había tenido este ademán protector con ella, pero a Yárchick le sorprendió notar cuánto temblaba. Tal vez en su pensamiento hubiera algo más que respeto por uno de sus creadores. ~~ El último favor. El último que le había pedido Ihsan, y no se había atrevido a negarse. Ya se habían ido hacía apenas unas horas. A Yárchick le daba miedo dejar a Ihsan solo con las heridas que tenía, pero él insistió en que estaría mejor allí. El zoroark divisó el semblante oscuro de Nura durante un segundo, y después volvió a lucir una tranquila sonrisa. Después abrazó a Yárchick y le susurró al oído. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngQuiere matarte. Ten cuidado. Yárchick respondió rápidamente en el mismo tono. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngSolo es otra de tantos. Después había procedido a despedirse de su hija. Vappu no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero se podía ver que le daba miedo despedirse de su padre. Se había hecho de noche, y tomaban el camino largo-además de a pie, ya que el metro que había antes había sido destruido hacía semanas-. El favor que tanto Ihsan como Aran le habían pedido, había sido nada menos que cantar la primera noche que pasaran. Allí, en la hoguera, sintió que no tenía suficiente valor para hacerlo. Comenzó tan solo tarareando débilmente la canción, con lo que solo Aran se volteó al principio para oírla. Pero pronto se unieron los demás. La letra fue resucitando en su mente. Sometimes life seems too quiet Into paralyzing silence Like the moonless dark Meant to make me strong Otros cuantos se giraron, y se hizo lentamente el silencio. Familiar breath of my old lies Changed the color in my eyes Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by Las notas volaban poco a poco por el bosque, en tono bajo apenas aludible. Todo el mundo mantenía los ojos del blanco, sorprendidos por el tono de las notas que hacían de espejo reflector de sentimientos dolorosos. Se había hecho el silencio. Sorrow lasts through this night I'll take this piece of you And hope for all eternity For just one second I felt whole As you flew right through me Su voz era extrañamente dulce, y sin embargo penetraba de forma impresionable en los oídos. Poco a poco su pulso se fue relajando. Aurha incluso cerró los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nashen. Nura alzó la mirada. Silencio absoluto. Left alone with only reflections of the memory To face the ugly girl that's smothering me Sitting closer than my pain He knew each tear before it came Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by... Yárchick cogió aire una última vez. No pensaba cantar hasta el final de la canción, ya estaba pasando suficiente vergüenza. And we kiss each other one more time And sing this lie that's halfway mine The sword is slicing through the question So I won't be fooled by his angel light. Sorrow lasts through this night. Yárchick odiaba aquel repentino silencio. Recibió un aplauso, después otro, y así hasta formar un pequeño bullicio. A la joven se le subieron los colores. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png¡Impresionante! Archivo:Cara_de_Zangoose.pngNo está mal. Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.pngQué voz más bonita tienes. Aran parecía sumido en sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos felices relacionados con esa voz. Nadie lo oyó susurrar. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngEse...Es el talento de Yárchick. Aran le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila que querían decir "te dije que saldría bien". Todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado el "accidente" de Ruby. Todos menos Nura. "Solo es otra de tantos" Comenzaba a desconfiar de su propia seguridad. left|300px ~Avance~ Archivo:Cara_de_Galvantula.pngPor desgracia, sí. ~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngEres tan retorcido como ese monstruo al que acompañas. ~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Abomasnow.pngBienvenidos, Elegidos. ~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu_hembra.pngNo esperes mucho, antes o después estarás en el otro barrio. Categoría:El Camino del Fuego